danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Togami/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Togami_Byakuya_design_game.png|Byakuya's design. 29.jpg|Byakuya's profile information. 30.jpg|Byakuya's official design along with his beta design. Danganronpa: The Animation Togami_anime_design.jpg|Byakuya's anime design. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Byakuya in Another Episode.jpg|Byakuya's sprite and 3D Full Body Model. Byakuya official design AE.jpg|Byakuya's page from ''Danganronpa Another Episode artbook. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc casts height chart. Beta ''DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Byakuya in the Beta version (Top - the first order from left to right). Togami´s Beta.jpg|Byakuya's beta design. Beta Taka and Byakuya design.jpg|A newer version of Byakuya's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. ''Danganronpa Early Togami reading sketch.png|Byakuya's early design when Makoto Naegi and Toko Fukawa spying on him in the library. Byakuya rough draft turnover.png|A rough draft of Byakuya. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Byakuya on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Byakuya and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaTogami'sBeta.jpg|Byakuya's Beta close up. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto encountering all the other students. Danganronpa 1 Byakuya Togami English Game Introduction.png|Byakuya's English Introduction (Game) Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Elevator_of_the_First_Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Byakuya Celeste Leon.PNG|Byakuya, Celeste, and Leon at the Class Trial. Chapter 2 Morningexercises.png|Attending Monokuma's morning exercises. Togami_Reading.jpg|Byakuya read book in the library as he ordered Toko who was spying on him to take a bath. Chapter 3 Ishi_Yamada_Death.jpg|Makoto and Byakuya discovered Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru's moved corpse. Chapter 4 Asa Smack.jpg|Aoi Asahina slapped Byakuya after he angered her by keep insulting Sakura Ogami. 0ACDC250.png|Byakuya was testing the powder while everyone told him to stop. Chapter 5 Dismantle_Monokuma.png|Byakuya and the others dismantled Monokuma's body. Mukuro's body explode.png|Byakuya witnessing Mukuro Ikusaba's exploded corpse. Bad ending.png|Bad Ending. Chapter 6 Neagi_Reading.png|Reading about Fenrir. Byakuya's Interview.jpg|Byakuya agreeing to stay locked in the school for life in an interview with Jin Kirigiri. Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Epilogue The highschool mutual killing survivors.png|Byakuya with the other survivors at the door. Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Byakuya in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Byakuya escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Byakuya Togami.png|Byakuya's room. DR1 Present 102 Byakuya's Undergarments.gif|Byakuya's underwear. Report Card Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Event 164.png|Byakuya arrived in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Byakuya left the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya left the island. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png|Komaru Naegi met Byakuya. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-17-557.jpg|Byakuya with a group of Future Foundation members. Byakuya introducing himself.png|Byakuya introduced himself. Byakuya handsome.png|Byakuya as dreamed by Toko. Tumblr ncgwj699lw1tkw4flo1 1280.png|Byakuya chained up in the Warriors of Hope's base in Toko's depiction. TogamiDRAE.png|Byakuya communicated with Makoto. Toko.png|Toko's fantasy about her and Byakuya. ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg|I am Monokuma! Danganronpa vr4.png Vr2.png|"I GOT IT!". |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa: The Animation Opening Byakuya_Togami_and_Touko_Fukawa_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Byakuya and Toko in the opening. Episode 01 Togami_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Byakuya's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Byakuya and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Mondo confronts Byakuya.png|Byakuya is confronted by Mondo Owada. Toko, Celeste and Byakuya's reaction to the tapes.jpg|Byakuya's reaction to the first motive. Episode 03 Togami anime episode 3.jpg|Byakuya witnessed Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 04 Byakuya taunts Mondo.png|Byakuya mocks Mondo for sticking up for Chihiro Fujisaki. Kyoko invesitgating Chihiro murder.PNG|Byakuya, Makoto, and Kyoko investigate Chihiro's murder. Episode 05 Byakuya shocked.png|Byakuya reacts to Genocide Jack insulting him. Byakuya reacts to Chihiro's secret.png|Byakuya reacts to finding out that Chihiro was a boy. Byakuya declares his innocence.png|Byakuya declares he is innocent of Chihiro's murder. Episode 08 Asahina slapping Togami.jpg|Hina slapped Byakuya after he angered her by keep insulting Sakura Ogami. Episode 09 Byakuya drinking the powder.jpg|Byakuya tested the "poison" powder. Byakuya Togami ep 9.jpg|Byakuya reaffirmed Hina as the culprit. Byakuya shocked.jpg|Byakuya being shocked after knowing the truth behind Sakura's murder. Episode 10 Togami episode 10.jpg|Byakuya discovered a class that smelled blood and entrails. Episode 11 Byakuya accuses Kyoko.png|Byakuya accuses Kyoko for murdering Mukuro Ikusaba. Episode 12 Byakuya interviewed by Jin.jpg|Byakuya agreed to stay locked in the school for life. Byakuya looking a picture.jpg|Byakuya looked at a photo given by Monokuma. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Togami after Junko's appearance.jpg|Byakuya's reaction after the real Junko Enoshima's appeared. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Byakuya desperate.jpg|Byakuya learned the truth about The Tragedy. Togami motivated by Naegi's words.jpg|Byakuya recovered from his shock with Makoto's encouragement. Fukawa and Byakuya in ep 13.jpg|Byakuya and Toko smiled before they "graduate" from the academy. End Cards Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Byakuya in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 06 Byakuya responding to Makoto's distress call.jpeg|Byakuya answering Makoto's distress call. Episode 07 Togami in her fantasy.jpg|Byakuya in Toko's fantasy. Fukawa TogaFuka fantasy.jpg|Byakuya confessing his "love" to Toko in her fantasy. Episode 08 Togami to the rescue.jpg|Byakuya arrived at the off-shore faculty. Togami and Hagakure.jpg|Byakuya ordered Hiro to set bombs on the Future Foundation's off-shore facility. Togami about to rescue.jpg|Byakuya hoped that his trapped friends don't die yet until he could save them. Episode 11 DR1 Aftermath.png|Byakuya and the other survivors see the world in ruins after leaving Hope's Peak. Episode 12 Byakuya rescues Makoto.png|Byakuya came to rescue Makoto. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Asahina helped by Hagakure and Togami.png|Byakuya conversing with Aoi while she getting her wounds treated by Yasuhiro. Watching Class 77-B broadcast.JPG|Byakuya and the others watching Class 77-B's broadcast video. Togami with his men.JPG|Byakuya discussing remaining problems with his underlings. Predicting the future.JPG|Byakuya looking at Hiro who is trying to predict the future. |-| Novels= Danganronpa: Togami DR Togami Coer.jpg|Volume 1 Cover. DR Togami Vol 2 Cover.jpg|Volume 2 Cover. Danganronpa Togami Voluma 3.jpg|Volume 3 Cover. |-| Manga= ''Danganronpa: The Manga File:Togamichibi.png|Byakuya, chibi-style. Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png|Makoto trying to stop Byakuya and Mondo's fight. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Byakuya's reaction after he witnessed Mukuro Ikusaba's (disguised as Junko) death. Leon regretting his life choices.png|Byakuya listening to Kyoko as she's about to state the culprit. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Byakuya's reaction as he witnesses Leon being dragged away from the trial room by Monokuma. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Byakuya after he comments on the murders being a game. ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatogami.jpg|Byakuya using the the Hacking Gun. Fantasytogami.jpg|Toko's fantasy version of Byakuya. Mangatoko3.jpg|Toko's fantasy about marrying Byakuya. |-| Stage Plays= Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei v03L.jpg|Byakuya's (Ryota Ozawa) Full Outfit in the play. 37282.png Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Byakuya played by Yuichi.png|Byakuya's (Yuichi Nakamura) outfit in the play. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Byakuya on the Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. |-| Official Art= Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5 (Standard).jpg|Byakuya on the cover of ''Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5 with Genocide Jack and Toko. Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Byakuya, Leon and Yasuhiro Hagakure on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Byakuya and Makoto in Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art ByakuyaHifumiNagito.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Danganronpa Reload official art Byakuya and Byakuya D2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art with his imposter. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Byakuya n Togami from the official trailer.png|Byakuya and Makoto from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. 07-21.jpg|Byakuya's model in Chain Chronicles. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. tumblr_nm4jlhZyec1ta0558o2_1280.png|Unlimited Battle victory pose. tumblr_nm4jlhZyec1ta0558o3_250.png|Byakuya feeling the power. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Official art of Divine Gate crossover. DG official theanimationart.png|Official Art. Future Volume 5.jpg|Byakuya, Yasuhiro, Toko, and Komaru in the Future Arc Volume 5 cover Glasses quartet.jpg|Official art of Byakuya, Kazuo Tengan, Toko and Hiro on Lerche's official Twitter page.Lerche's twitter page Dangan Beautiful.jpg|Byakuya on Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days cover. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 4.png Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Byakuya Togami.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 2 02 Byakuya Togami.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Byakuya Togami.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Byakuya-Togami-DRAE.gif|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Byakuya Togami.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders Graphig Byakuya Front.jpg|Papercraft model from Cospa GraPhigs |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Togami Elite Official Site 2.jpg|Byakuya on the official game site (character part). Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Byakuya on the official.png|Byakuya on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Choose your character.png|Byakuya on the character select screen. Togami_Official_Anime_Site.png|Byakuya on the official anime site. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Togami Byakuya Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.png|Byakuya from the official site. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School ByakuyaDangan3.png|Byakuya's profile from the ''Danganronpa 3 official site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References de:Galerie:Byakuya Togami ru:Галерея:Бьякуя Тогами es:Galería:Byakuya Togami